


Ascension

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: Madi's Journey [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ascension, F/F, Fights, Gen, Guidence, Hope, Lost Love, New Commander, Second Personality, Strength, The Conclave, The Flame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: The Story of Madi's Ascension





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imaginativedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginativedream/gifts).



> Just a story of if Madi took the Flame

_My name is Madi, Heda of Wonkru and daughter of the mighty Wanheda. I was born before the Earth burned but I lived through the burning of everything. A beautiful land became nothing. A mighty leader fell and a blood-thirsty queen took her place. My mother found me when I was nothing but a child among corpses and raised me to be a thoughtful young woman. I discovered my destiny in a time of war and allowed my mother to rest, fulfilling a promise she made to a woman I’d learn to think of as a second mother, if only in my head._

 

_This is how I rose from the ashes_

_This is my Ascension._

* * *

Gaia watched as Madi opened her eyes from where she rested, the sounds of commotion in the halls and yells signaled the end of Blodreina. A bit of black blood smeared against the fur Madi’s head rested against but she was alert as she came to. The former-yet-current Fleimkepa looked into her eyes and watched as Madi took in everything. The eyes of an innocent child mixed with generations of legacy and tradition.

“Madi, ain Heda, you must listen to me. Octavia had died and there will be a Conclave, you will be among them no doubt but you must hide your Ascension.” She watched the girl sit up and look around. “Do you understand?”

The girl only looked up at her. “Bekka. Tara. Lin. Tober. Trident. Ontar. Forest. Luca. Bailor. Ren. Freya. Bor. Leksa. Klark.”

Gaia smiled and cupped her cheeks. “Sha and now your name will be among them.”

* * *

The door opened and shut behind them, both turned suddenly to see Clarke. She paused in going about gathering Madi’s belongings when she saw the two and then spotted the blood. Instantly she was beside her child, cupping her face. “Madi what did you do?”

Madi reached up and put a finger to Clarke’s chin, gazing at her before hugging her. “You’re safe Klark. I will protect her as I did you.”

Clarke went still and pulled away, looking into the eyes of her child. “Lexa?”

“Clarke?” Madi shook her head and scrunched her nose. “Who’s Lexa?”

The blonde ignored the question and hugged her child, “why did you do this?”

“Gaia told me what Blodreina was going to do to everyone. To you.”

The priest bent down beside the two. “There will be a Conclave and there’s little doubt Madi will be required to participate. This will help her more than hinder her. She has the strength and knowledge of all those who came before her. Including our greatest Commander.” Gaia met eyes with Clarke, “you know of her skills in battle.”

“I also just saw what remained of her overtake my child.”

Madi looked between them, “who?”

“You didn’t tell her of Leksa kom Trikru, Heda kom Kongeda?” Gaia watched Clarke stand and start gathering items. “You, who she sacrificed her life for? Who was her lover?”

Clarke snapped around and pointed at the priestess. “I won’t have my child becoming Lexa! I won’t watch another person close to me sacrifice themselves for me. I gave her stories of someone like her and look what happened? What do you think would have happened if I had told her of Lexa?” She struggled not to cry, “the first day I saw her fight it was like looking into the arena again.”

“Yet now your child is Heda and you have the greatest knowledge to aid her.”

* * *

Madi stood up and was silent as she reached for her sword, holding it while both women went silent. A bell rang through the intercom and Gaia nodded to Clarke, signaling what they feared had begun. Clarke bent down beside Madi and cupped her face, “you are Madi, not anyone else no matter how many Commanders live inside you. You are going to hear whispers and I want you to ignore them…”

“She should listen!”

Ignoring the woman behind her, Clarke continued. “Ignore them and focus on one voice.”

“One voice?”

“Yes, you will know it. It’ll be like a warm blanket on a cold night or a hug when you’re afraid. I’ve heard it once and I saved Polis with its help. Focus on that voice and you will live.”

Madi looked down at the sword and then up at Clarke. “Who is Lexa?”

“A story for after you win.” She brushed back long hair and then stared into young, yet older eyes. “Protect her.”

“Protect who?”

Clarke chuckled as she looked upon the girl with sadness. “No one, just focus on that voice.”

The arena was full of novitiates when they arrived, Clarke watched as Madi lined up beside Ethan. Gaia looked down at the crowd, “in old days, before Wonkru there was a Conclave to decide the next Commander. Single combat to the death until one remains standing, however we have turbulent times and our people are so few. Instead of single combat to the death, the one left standing moves onto the next round. No longer are you classmates or friends, today you fight for Blodreina’s position. May the best of you win.”

* * *

Several matches were conducted and Madi watched as several fought and won. Those that failed sat to the side, saying nothing and watching. It was if sound slowly filtered out of the room and Madi realized quickly she was alone in the middle of the arena. Footsteps made her turn and she watched a woman emerge under the light. Brown hair around her shoulders, clothing like those she’d seen her parents wear instead of armor. Her green eyes looked at her with kindness and suddenly she felt safe. Like Clarke had said.

“Are you the voice I’m supposed to listen to?”

The woman knelt down before her and gazed at her. “Madi, do you know who I am?”

“Lexa?” She asked as if questioning her own answer.

“Sha, Strikon. You feel unprepared for battle and that’s why I’m here, to help you.”

Madi looked at her confused, “how?”

“When you begin your battles, imagine me and I will be there to aid you. It’s complex to explain but trust I’ll protect you.” She reached out to touch the girl’s braid, “you are so like your mother. Stubborn yet kind, selfless to a fault.”

“You knew Clarke?” Madi sighed as if remembering something, “wait, she was Heda too.”

“Yes but I knew her as Clarke. We will have a lifetime for me to tell you all I know of her. Right now, I need your spirit to stay where it is.” She put a hand to Madi’s chest and smiled, “return to the arena and remember what I told you.”

* * *

Noise flooded in and Madi opened her eyes to see Ethan placing Trevor on his back, the boy stayed down while holding his arm. She watched Clarke run to the boy and examine him, gently pulling him to the others that had failed while she fused.

“Madi and Damon.” Gaia’s voice echoed and Madi walked to the arena, one of the younger boys held his sword out at her.

She knew she could defeat him easily enough so she focused on her fight and after a few good throws, he lay under her. Damon accepted the hand she gave him and helped him to the others, seeing him was limping slightly. She was the only one to assist another to the group and she could see murmurs in the room at the action. “Compassion.” It was the only word she said as she walked towards the five that remained. She saw Clarke look up at her with something akin to curiousness before going about helping Damon.

The day ended as expected, Madi against Ethan and she was nervous as they met in the center of the arena. She listened to something within her and looked at the boy. “There is strength in surrender.”

“Why would I surrender to you? I’m meant to be here, you just arrived.”

Madi imagined Lexa as she positioned herself, Ethan held his sword out with one hand while her body took a stance she found strange. Whispers flooded the room as they began to fight and Madi grinned as she realized she was fighting with skill she felt she’d always had. Ethan swung around and her sword went flying but she knew what she had to do as he attempted to bring his down on her.

“Ai laik Heda!” She roared as she grabbed the sword with both hands and pushed back at him, he stumbled from shock and she stood, dropping the sword. “Jus nou drein jus draun!” She let her blood drip to the floor as she held up her hand. “I, Leksa kom Trigeda, Heda kom Kongeda, have chosen my heir! Long may she reign.”

Silence seemed to floor the room before it seemed like everyone went to their knees. Then chaos erupted as Madi collapsed to the ground, seizing.

* * *

Madi woke up to the sound of beeping and whispers, she opened her eyes to see Clarke standing above her. The blonde kissed her hand and cupped her face, “Madi.”

“Nomon.” She hugged Clarke and whispered to her, “Octavia had nothing on Lexa, she’s my favorite.”

The blonde laughed and pulled away, “one day I’m going to tell you a story about the greatest leader to exist. However, right now you need to rest.”

“She said to tell you something.” Madi laid back and looked up at her, “she said you owe nothing more to your people, only to your daughter so live as you’re meant to.”

Clarke’s eyes misted and she nodded, “well, messages can wait until you’re up and around.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
